<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy Birthday! by Areeta9</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943412">Happy Birthday!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areeta9/pseuds/Areeta9'>Areeta9</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Violet: Master of Chaldea [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:20:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areeta9/pseuds/Areeta9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One last celebration before the final hour</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Violet: Master of Chaldea [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Preparation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Takes place just before the Temple of Solomon</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“And….O...kay” Dr. Romani said as he pressed the gauze to Violet’s arm and removed the needle he had used to draw her blood. He put a bandage on her arm, removed the blood vial, and threw away the needle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Violet pressed her hand to her sore arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With that, your physical is complete. I’ll have the results of the blood tests in two days. Otherwise, clean bill of health,” Dr. Romani said, flipping through his clipboard. “Oh wait! Violet, I forgot to check your wei-!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks ,Doc!” She was already rushing out of the infirmary.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dr. Romani frowned and sighed. Violet couldn’t avoid her weigh-ins forever. He made a mental note to make that the first thing he looked at during her next checkup. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doctor continued to flip the files attached to his clipboard until his eyes caught a set of numbers at the top of a page.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“.......What day is it today?” The doctor pondered out loud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He went to the calendar that he kept at one of the infirmary’s desks. It was easy to forget about the passing time in Chaldea after the attack that began the Grand Order. The blizzard outside never stopped, blocking out the sky and surrounding the facility in neverending grey. The only things differentiating day and night within the facility was the automated lights in the hallway. If one wasn’t careful, it was easy to forget what day it is. Since the disaster, Romani had been meticulous about marking off each day on his calendar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Romani looked at today’s date.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh geez, it’s only a week away…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doctor?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dr. Romani turned to see Mash entering the infirmary.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Mash! Perfect timing,” Dr. Romani said with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>……………….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This a lot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dr. Romani looked at the to do list Mash and Da Vinci had presented to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to need help from the servants. It’s going to be hard to divert the servants from their usual duties without Violet knowing. Are you sure you want to do this and not a private party?” he asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t unusual for the other staff members to have private parties when their birthday came around. A cake would be requested from the kitchen staff, drinks reserved, and the staff member would have a small party involving other staff members and any of the heroic spirits they may have befriended. Simple and easy. The plan he was presented however, would involve nearly everyone in Chaldea and likely require multiple rayshifts. Tack on the imminent battle with Solomon…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on Romani don’t be such a wet blanket!” replied Da Vinci.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not trying to be a wet blanket, I’m just saying you’d be cutting it really close. We’ve corrected the seventh singularity, next is locating Solomon. The staff  are searching for him and are going to be occupied with preparing for your deployment. As great as the idea of having a surprise birthday bash for Violet is, to get everything you want done ready by next week, you’d have to mobilize all the servants in Chaldea </span>
  <em>
    <span>without her</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll do it!” Mash exclaimed, slamming her hands on the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Romani looked at Mash in surprise. It was rare for the girl to have an outburst like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Senpai’s been working so hard! I-I want to give Senpai the best birthday ever! I’ve never organized a party before, but- but this is my only chance to do this for Senpai!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mash hung her head and clenched her fists.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I don’t have much time left. I want to make as many good, no, </span>
  <em>
    <span>great</span>
  </em>
  <span> memories with Senpai as I can before my time is…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dr. Romani felt a dagger plunge into his heart. He knew that Mash’s lifespan was coming to an end soon. He mourned the fact that he couldn’t give the girl more time, time to grow, time to see the world, time to spend with friends, time to just be a normal person, but alas…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is also the last event we'll be able to have,” Da Vinci added. “As much as I hate to say it, this will be our last hurrah before do or die time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Romani looked sadly at Mash then at Da Vinci. Their circumstances were serious. The coming week may be their last chance to celebrate together before the coming battle. He nodded. “Okay, you can have the party. You can use the atrium. I leave the organizing to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mash perked up. “Thank you!” Mash hugged the doctor before running off, likely to inform the servants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>………………..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re gonna need to stock up on ice cream,” said Touta as he stepped out of the kitchen’s walk in freezer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s no surprise. It’s been awhile since we’ve had a more modern singularity. How about meat? How are we on that?” asked Emiya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Subtracting the meat we need for this week’s meals…” the warrior shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll have to request a rayshift to resupply…” Emiya said thoughtfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should be able to make the request through Violet. Since the supply is low anyway, I doubt asking her to form a hunting party would raise any suspicion,” added Boudica.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emiya nodded. “It will also keep Master busy. It will be hard for anyone to prepare for the party if she’s given room to question what’s going on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure Mash is already making plans to keep her busy,” said Boudica. “What we should focus on is the cake!” She flipped open a large notepad with pen in hand. “Are sticking with a sponge cake or are we going with one of her favorites? We’re already down to her four favorites: carrot, lemon, blueberry, and chocolate. We can’t decide the frosting or filling until we pick one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take out carrot cake. Master might love it but I know a bunch of picky eaters that won’t,” commented Touta.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know a few others who won’t eat a blueberry or chocolate cake,” added Emiya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So lemon or regular?” Boudica asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, let's go with lemon. If we paired it with berry filling, Master would really like it. We could decorate it with Swiss meringue buttercream,” suggested Emiya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good idea!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>………………….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. So we have a modern mini-singularity, about early 2000s, that is currently plagued by boars and giant chickens?” Violet asked as she looked at the briefing the staff member had given her in the control room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep!” the woman said with a smile. She looked at Mash, who gave her a grateful smile in return. Mash had asked the older black woman to scan for a mini singularity for them to rayshift to. She knew that the request would be a lot of work on top of the work the staff was already doing to locate Solomon but the woman had agreed to gladly when she learned it was for the young master.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman tugged on one of Violet’s braids playfully. “Looks like you could use a toon up, Sugar,” she said in a southern drawl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, I was planning to wash my hair soon. Do you think you could help me rebraid it when I’m done?” Violet asked, looking up from the document.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, but only if you come back with coconut oil and detangler from the supply run. Me an’ Ayomide have been running low.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No problem. It really is convenient though. The kitchen just sent me a supply request and a list,” Violet commented.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dr. Romani shot Mash a knowing look but Mash ignored him. Supervising the supply run would delay their preparations….but Romani brushed it off. He had already agreed to allow the party and whether it was sooner or later, they would face Solomon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now I just need to figure out who’s coming with us,” Violet said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Senpai, may I make a few recommendations?” Mash asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I propose that instead of the usual six servants we take on rayshifts, we take twelve.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Violet and Romani both blinked and leaned forward in surprise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you say twelve?!” Romani asked in astonishment. “You want Violet to supply mana to twelve servants at once?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Mash swallowed, “thirteen if I go with you. We can have six servants hunt down the boars and chickens while the remaining six purchase supplies in town. Senpai can go with the hunting party to supply them mana. If the other servants stay in town and don’t engage in battle, there shouldn’t be a large outflow of mana to them. We’ll be able to get more done in less time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Violet sat back in her seat. “Makes sense. Is it safe ,Doc?” she asked, turning to Romani.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dr. Romani gave it some thought before speaking. “It can be done,” he said with a nod, “but you’re not allowed to participate in any magecraft lessons today or tomorrow. We don’t want a repeat of last time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Any other recommendations ,Mash?” Violet asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Here are a few servants I’d recommend for the mission.” Mash took out a piece of paper and slid it over to her senpai.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Violet raised an eyebrow. “Prepared aren’t we?” she murmured to herself as she read the list.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robin, Lancer Cu, Proto Cu, Geronimo, Kotaro, and Ushiwakamaru for the hunting party. Mata Hari, Blackbeard, Suzuka, Marie, Caesar, and Georgios would be in town picking up supplies. Violet had to say, it was a good selection of servants. Most of them had low mana costs, making it less likely they’d drain their master the moment they attacked. Even the ones that didn’t could blend in easily with the modern world and secure the supplies with no issue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good job, Mash. I’ll inform them right away. I also need to send out a list for pickup requests.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll do that Senpai,” Mash volunteered. They’d only be able to Rayshift once before the date of the party. All of the birthday gift shopping would have to be done through the servants that were deployed. She didn’t want Violet to question what the servants and staff were asking for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll leave it to you then,” Violet replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>………………..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are the paper flowers going?” Da Vinci asked, sticking her head into one of the smaller common areas. Since Mash was out on the rayshift, Da Vinci took it upon herself to make sure everything was going according to Mash’s plans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh!” Fran held up a finished tissue flower for the inventor to see before tossing it onto the growing multicolor pile on the center table. Sitting around the table with her was Gorgon, Kid Gil, Elisabeth, and Angra Mainiiu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elisabeth pouted. “I wanted to go with the supply party,” she complained before finishing a flower and tossing it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry Elisabeth, but other servants volunteered before you,” said Da Vinci.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why am I doing this?” Gorgon asked as she finished another flower and tossed it on the pile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because you love your master and will do whatever it takes to make her happy?” Da Vinci responded lightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gorgon gave her a look of disgust. “Why would I be preparing festivities for my prey?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on ,Gorgon! It’s all hands on deck! There’s a lot we need to get done before Master returns,” coaxed Kid Gil.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The brat’s right. They even dragged me out of my corner to help. Whatever you think about Master, her party’s going to be big!” Angra Mainniiu said with a grin. “And the kid ain’t bad so even better!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hate parties,” the avenger complained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re complaining a lot for someone who’s been trying to make your snakeskin and feathers into a hair accessory for Master” Euryale said, poking her head in the door from behind Da Vinci.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Older sister!” Gorgon exclaimed in embarrassment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woo, wow, Gorgon…” Angra whistled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both Da Vinci and Euryale laughed before the smaller snake sister went on her way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Before I go, just a reminder: We’re still accepting bets on how old Violet will be. First seven winning guesses get to cut to the front of the lunch lines for the rest of their stay in Chaldea. It’s one guess per person and you’re not allowed to look through her files or ask her directly. Turn in all guesses to Holmes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got to make that bastard do </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>…” Da Vinci muttered to herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The others nodded and the Da Vinci left to continue her work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With how much Chaldea’s population had grown since the beginning of the Grand Order, being able to cut the cafeteria lines was quite the boon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wonder how old the kid is…” pondered Angra.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fifteen?” guessed Gorgon. Having recovered from her embarrassment, she was back to making paper flowers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Six..teen?” Fran guessed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elizabeth gasped. “Does that mean this party would be her Quinceanera? Or Sweet 16? There was a show on tv the other day about them! Does that mean this is Puppy’s coming of age party?!?!” Elizabeth questioned excitedly. “This is big! I should perform for Puppy’s birthday party!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their shouts could be heard from the hallway. A resounding “NO!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jekyll and Holmes paused in the hallway before looking at each other and continuing on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So how did Da Vinci convince you to be in charge of the bets?” Jekyll asked. “I heard some of the servants are even putting money on how old Violet is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Holmes adjusted the clipboard in his hand. On it were names of various staff and servants and their guesses about the master’s age. Most of the guesses were within the range of adolescence but there were a few outliers that made Holmes wonder if the guessers had caught the master during one of her more reflective moods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I seem to have gotten on the inventor’s nerves. Other than that she assigned me to this task to keep me from revealing how old she is. The kitchen staff won’t even know the exact age until just before the party,” the detective replied to his friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jekyll chuckled. “Of course you know how old she is. Letting you bet would pretty much be cheating.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sherlock raised an eyebrow. “And you </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> know her age, Henry? She often seeks out your company.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As much respect I hold for our master, braving all of these singularities and correcting human history, she’s a child. She can’t be more than sixteen” Jekyll replied, but even as these words came out of his mouth, the many conversations he’s had with her came to mind. Suddenly his guess didn’t seem quite right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sherlock studied him as he thought before he spoke. He offered the clipboard to his friend. “Would you like to test your guess?” he asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jekyll glanced at his friend, and then the clipboard before taking it and writing a number. He then returned the clipboard. Sherlock glanced at his response with a neutral expression before nodding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>………………..</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Organ music emanated  from behind the door into the hallway. Amadeus listened quietly in front of the door. As insane as the Phantom of the Opera was, the composer had to admit that the music he made was by all means beautiful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amadeus knocked on the door. The music stopped. There was a minute of silence, as if the room’s resident was surprised to have a visitor. Perhaps he was. His usual visitor, their master, his student, was busy carrying out her duties as master and with no class meeting that day, there was no reason for anyone to come get him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door slid open. Phantom stood at the door in his third ascension. He adjusted his glasses. He still felt strange not having his mask on, but Christine had gone through the trouble of getting the materials for him and told him to use the form when outside of battle. It made him more approachable she said. Thus, this was the way he greeted his guest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Phantom,” greeted Amadeus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-hello, Mozart,” Phantom managed to reply. Internally, he fought against his mental corruption. The composer had come for a purpose, this wasn’t a time for his ravings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amadeus watched as the assassin struggled before he spoke again. “I’ll make this easier on you. I’ve come to speak to you in regards to your </span>
  <em>
    <span>Christine</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Christine?” Phantom perked up and a fond smile came onto his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amadeus nodded. It was always easier to talk to Phantom when the subject was their shared master.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have an idea for a birthday present for her and I think it is something you would like to help with.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phantom’s smile widened and he let Amadeus into his room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>………………..</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Jing Ke! Are those drinks for Master’s pa-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jing Ke slapped her hand across Astolfo’s mouth to stop the chatty rider. Lu Bu let out a roar to cover up Astolfo’s voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Violet looked up from the notebook she was working in and looked at the trio. She raised an eyebrow at the dark bottles that Jing Ke and Lu Bu held in their arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jing Ke smiled sheepishly at her master.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jing Ke, it’s 10 in the morning. Those bottles better be heading towards the kitchen. We’ve already talked about your day drinking,” Violet said sternly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jing Ke internally sighed in relief. “Of course, Master,” she said, before she readjusted the bottles of apple cider in her arms and dragged Astolfo down a hallway with Lu Bu close behind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she decided they were far enough from their master, she sharply turned to Astolfo. “I thought you were told to stay away from Master until the party!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m trying! I didn’t see her sitting there!” the rider explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pay more attention! You almost ruined the surprise,” Jing Ke scolded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lu Bu roared in agreement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mash had put a lot of work into making sure Violet didn’t spend any significant amount of time with Astolfo this week. No training, no deployments, no playtime. Just him being in the same room as Violet posed the risk that the secret party would be revealed. There was only two days left before the party. They just had to hold out for a little longer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back in the common area, Violet let out a tired sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t know what’s up with this week but I keep on being demanded for lesson after lesson,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Violet thought as she flipped through her schedule. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emiya Alter suddenly wanted her for firearms training at 10:30. Then Moriarty wanted her for math as soon as she was done. She’d only have about 30 minutes for lunch before heading to the simulator for horseback riding. Vlad insisted that he must be her instructor for today. After that was done, Jaguar insisted that she go to her room to practice Spanish. It had been like this everyday since she came back from their last supply run! Add on ember collecting and it’s like no one wanted to give her a break! She almost expected Leonidas to insist she get her butt into the gym today, but instead she got cornered by Martha and Scathach. They insisted she join them in the simulator for a run on the beach tomorrow!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Sure I’ve made jokes about how the grind never stops and how I’ll sleep when I’m dead, but those were jokes! Normally I at least know WHY my schedule is so busy and hectic. How come everyone needs me for something all of the sudden and why are they so pushy about it?!?!’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Violet let out another sigh before she closed up her math questions and calculator and tossed them into her bag. She began making her way to the firing range at the outer edge of the Chaldea complex. As she walked another thought came to mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Now that I think about it. Considering how many of my teachers are crowding my schedule, it’s weird that Medea has cancelled all my magecraft lessons for this week. She didn’t even send me to work with Paracelsus. I wonder what’s up?’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Violet wondered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>………………..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen! We can’t make something like that on such short notice! The ingredients would need time to ferment or the spell won’t work!” Medea shouted at her crystal ball as she fervently stirred the mixture in her cauldron. She paused a moment to stick a thermometer in the liquid and check the temperature before leaning down and increasing the flames underneath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another complaint came out from the crystal ball. Medea glared at it before furiously stirring her concoction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you wanted something so complicated for our master, you should have asked earlier this week! Everyone is booked full with requests! We even have Marie crafting and she only counts as a caster because of a swimsuit! Either ask for something simpler or make it yourself!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the gods, Medea wished she could ask Violet for help as she ran about her workshop gathering various materials for the items she had to make. Even if her magecraft skills were still rudimentary, her help would have freed her to take care of the more complicated tasks. But it was pertinent that her apprentice didn’t have a hand in anything that was being created by her or the other casters. As soon word got out that the master’s birthday was coming up, the casters were swamped with requests. Asking the magi amongst the staff was out of the question because they were needed in the control room. Thus the casters were left to try to fulfill the requests of the other servants. Medea, being the casters’ default leader delegated the work to the best of her abilities, but the load still kept most of the casters bound to the labs and their workshops for hours on end. Their only relief was that many of the servants either had their gifts purchased for them on the last rayshift or were making their gifts themselves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘And we still need to complete our presents for Master….’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Medea thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was static in the crystal ball. Medea looked at the crystal ball. Mephistopheles’s face appeared in the ball.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello Boss Lady!” Mephistopheles said in a sing-song voice. “I’ve finished Chacha and Ishtar’s requests.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You better have not booby-trapped them or I swear to the gods me and everyone else in the building will kill you with extreme prejudice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now why would I do that to our lovely master?” he replied smiling mischievously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea glared at him. Normally she wouldn’t let him </span>
  <em>
    <span>near </span>
  </em>
  <span>any of the item requests that came through her but desperate times called for desperate measures. Not all of the more trustworthy casters had the item construction skill and Mephistopheles happened to have it at a high ranking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever. Have them pick them up and work on the next request.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Party time!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dr. Romani had given her a day off today so instead of the usual ember farming in the simulator, Violet had headed straight for Chaldea’s gym. As she worked at the leg extension machine, she noticed that the gym was unusually empty. She knew it was early, but usually there would still be a few staff members and servants getting their exercise in before the day got started. Her only company was a lone staff member who gave her a nod in greeting as he passed through the gym.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a bit strange, but Violet decided to shrug it off. She put on her headphones and went back to exercising.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She returned to her room about an hour and a half later. She encountered surprisingly few servants despite it being later in the morning. She also found this strange. Was there something happening today that she hadn’t been informed of?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pondered these things as the hot water poured over her. As Violet stepped out of the shower, she stretched her tired limbs and let out a satisfying groan. She removed her shower cap and ran her hand through her platted hair. She’d have to figure out how to style it into something more presentable before she headed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She dried herself and contemplated getting partially dressed in the bathroom. Her servants have wandered into her dorm while she was in the shower in the past. Seeing them in her room while only in a towel had been uncomfortable to say the least.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She decided against it. It was her room: she could be naked in it as much as she wanted. Besides, what were the odds that someone would be waiting for her </span>
  <em>
    <span>right now</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Violet stepped out of the bathroom wrapped in her towel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Senpai!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jesús Christo!” Violet jumped a bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her towel slipped a bit. She hurriedly readjusted it. She squinted trying to see the multiple figures that were in her room. “Mash?” she asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Senpai,” the girl replied, unphased by her senpai’s appearance. She brought over her friend’s glasses and put them on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Violet looked around. “Medea? Schez? Esther? What are you guys doing here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re here to help you get ready, Sugar,” the older black woman said warmly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For what?” Violet asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll see,” Medea said before letting out a tired yawn. “Now,” Medea presented a coat bag on a hanger to her master, “I have a gift for you. Just put the finishing touches last night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Violet looked at the bag in wonder before carefully opening it up. “Oh, wow…!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Out of the bag came a dress with a white top and a flared navy blue skirt. The top had a frilly collar and long sleeves not unlike a doily. It’s flared skirts layered on top of each other and had fluffy white clouds printed on them. The skirt matched the bow that rested on the dress's shoulder. As Violet took it in, Medea also presented a matching beret and kitten heels.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Violet blinked. “I know this isn’t the first time you’ve given me a dress Medea, but...why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea smiled and said again, “You’ll see. Now get dressed,” she ordered, “We still need to do your hair and makeup.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Violet nodded and ran to her drawers. She grabbed a good underwear set, stockings, lotion, and deodorant before returning to the bathroom. She hastily took care of herself and dressed. She came out of the bathroom and looked at the dress in the mirror. She did a little twirl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The women ooed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It looks great!” she exclaimed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course. Your friend does good work. I have half a mind to commission a dress from her as well!” Esther said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not now please,” Medea begged. “This week was like being in Tartarus already. I need to rest,” the mage said with a groan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Schez shivered. “I thought I was going to die from overwork,” she whimpered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Another time then. Now, you need to sit down. It’s time to style that hair,” Esther ordered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Violet obediently took a seat in the chair as the woman began to work on her hair. “Oh, wait! I haven’t eaten breakfast yet!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here Master, please, eat this,” Scheherazade uncovered a plate of French toast with whipped cream and fresh fruit. She then placed a cup of juice on the table and handed her master utensils.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whoa! What did I do to deserve this???” Violet asked as she eagerly cut into the first piece of toast and savored its sweet cinnamon flavor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been yourself, Senpai,” Mash said with a smile. She was happy that her senpai was enjoying things so far. She checked the clock. “Excuse me, I need to go check on something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. See ya, Mash!” Violet waved as her kohai left the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>………………..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mash returned to the room an hour and a half later. It was almost time for her senpai’s arrival.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she came in, Esther was putting the final touches on Violet’s braids by soaking them in hot water and making them curl.  Scheherazade was leaning in front of Violet applying makeup.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Master, try not to twitch while I’m working on your eyes,” Schez advised as she applied eyeliner to the girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Violet replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm...should we go with the pink lip gloss or the red one?” Medea wondered as she compared the two colors to her master’s skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oo! Red is always nice,” Violet commented.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Red it is then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And a little eyeshadow, a little blush and...I’m done with the makeup!” said Schez.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I’m done with hair!” added Esther as she dried the last bit of moisture from the master’s hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, the final touch,” said Schez. She removed a bottle of perfume from her ample bosom. “A gift, from me. I recall you saying it’s one of your favorite scents.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Violet took the perfume and sprayed some on her wrist. She sniffed it and her eyes lit up. “Vanilla! Thanks Schez! I love it!” she exclaimed as she sprayed some on her neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s time, Senpai. Everything’s ready for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oo! I wonder what it is!” Violet said excitedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll see.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go ahead,” said Medea before leaving the room and flying down the hallway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mash took her friend’s hand and led her out of the room, the other women following close behind. They went down hallway after hallway until they came to a red curtain separating the hallway from what lay beyond it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cover your eyes, Senpai.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Violet covered her eyes and let herself be guided through the curtain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Open them!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“SURPRISE!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Violet’s jaw dropped in surprise as the whole population of Chaldea stood before her in the beautifully decorated atrium blowing noise makers and wearing party hats. There were flashes from cameras. Violet didn’t know where to look</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Violet looked around in astonishment. “Oh my God! What day is it?!?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s your birthday! And this is your party!” Romani said as he stepped in front of the master and put a party hat over Violet’s beret.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Violet slapped her forehead. “I totally forgot! Did you guys do all this for me?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep!” shouted Da Vinci as music began to blast over the speakers and everyone moved between the tables and buffet. She guided her through the crowd towards a buffet table full of food. “You can thank your sweet little kohai for organizing everything!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Violet whipped around. “Mash!” Violet pulled her friend into a big hug. “You’re the best! Absolutely great!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mash returned the hug. “How could I not, Senpai?” She took her hand. “Come on Senpai! There’s so much to do!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mash handed her friend a plate and the two eagerly took food from the absolutely scrumptious display created by the kitchen staff. They took a seat at a table and a staff member popped a bottle of cider for them to drink. The two happily ate and chatted with each other and anyone else who came to wish the birthday girl well wishes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow Mash! This really is a lot! Even if I had remembered my birthday, I never would have expected a party this big!” Violet exclaimed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well you should!” butt in Meuniere. He refilled the birthday girl’s cup. “You’ve been through the ringer! Considering all you do for the servants and even the staff, you deserve it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He held up his own glass. “Cheers! To you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Violet smiled as she clinked glasses with her coworker. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After they finished eating, Mash got up and the music abruptly stopped. The lights dimmed and a spotlight came on. Romani handed her a mic and she went to stand in the center of the room. “Excuse me. Would the birthday girl please come forward? It’s time to cut the cake!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doors on the side opened and in came Emiya and Touta wheeling in an enormous, elaborately decorated four tier cake. Violet gasped as the cake was wheeled in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my God…!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emiya smirked at her reaction before  he took out the candles for the top of the cake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Da Vinci stood up with a mic of her own. “Now, the moment you’ve all been waiting for! The answer to all of your bets!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mash and Violet looked at her in confusion before Emiya reached above the cake and placed two  number candles on top and lit them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Happy 19th birthday ,Violet!” Da Vinci finished.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?!” exclaimed someone from the crowd.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a mix of cheers and grumbles from the crowd as money changed hands and people came to terms with their lost bet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to congratulate our top seven guessers: Emiya, Jekyll, Hans, Kid Gil, Moriarty, Medea, and Emiya Alter. Enjoy your priority service! Now, if you would, Ms. Blackwell?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Touta placed a stepping stool behind the cake and Violet climbed up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She paused for a moment as Georgios took pictures before turning her attention to the flickering flames.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear Violet! Happy birthday to you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Violet made a wish and blew out the candles. The crowd applauds and the cake is served.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When most of the party had eaten, the music began again and many headed towards the dance floor. Violet sat with Mash and watched as the mixture of servants and staff members danced to the pulsing music with a content smile on her face. She felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Ishtar floating by her side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is the birthday girl not going to dance?” she asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Violet shook her head. “No, I’m not very-” She stopped and thought. “You know what? I’m here to have a good time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She got up and followed the goddess to the dance floor with Mash close behind her. The three danced together. Violet danced very badly, but for the moment, she didn’t care. She was having fun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a while, the dance floor was cleared and a game of musical chairs was set up. The game started off alright, but as soon all of the human staff members were eliminated the game got more intense as the remaining heroic spirits battled for the remaining chairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After being eliminated, Violet watched from the sidelines as more chairs were removed from the line. She moved to the back of the room while everyone was focused on the game and leaned against the cool wall. Her face was flushed. She was a bit sweaty from dancing and her heart was still racing from the excitement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thirsty?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Violet blinked. Beside her stood Jekyll with two cups in hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Violet smiled and took one of the cups. “Thank you ,kind sir,” she replied before taking a sip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s my pleasure,” he replied, returning her smile. He joined her against the wall. “Congratulations on turning nineteen. How does it feel? You seem to be having fun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span>...I didn’t expect any of this at all! As for how it feels? Not very different so far, but then again, it’s only the first day” she said lightly. “I suppose I should congratulate you on winning the bet. What exactly is the ‘priority service’ Da Vinci spoke about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cutting the lunch lines.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ooo...quite the boon. I guess that means no more getting shoved to the side by the greedier servants for you, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes it does,” Jekyll replied, with a hint of satisfaction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two watched as more chairs were taken from the center of the dance floor. There were only two heroic spirits left, Tamamo and Suzuka. Before the music started again, the two glared at each other intensely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh God, I hope they don’t kill each other over a chair,” Violet muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jekyll nodded in agreement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two watched as the music began again and the two fox girls circled each other. The combatants eyed each other as the song reached its peak, anticipating the others movement, yet the song continued on without pause. The crowd waited with baited breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then the music stopped. The two rushed towards the chair. They both slammed into each other with equal force, their bottoms both meeting at the center of the chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah.” Violet said in mild dismay as the shoving match between the two fervently began followed by insults and name calling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This went on for a minute before Dr. Romani came forward. “Hey! Break it up! We’ll redo-!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Suzuka’s strength(D), a rank higher than Tamamo’s(E) won out and Suzuka pushed Tamamo to the floor on her knees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ha! Suck it!” Suzuka exclaimed in victory, fist raised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were some cheers. Dr. Romani hurriedly helped Tamamo up and began bringing chairs back into the center of the room before the fox could retaliate against her rival.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay! Next round!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you going to play again?” Jekyll asked his master.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah, I’m fine chilling back here with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Jekyll looked away. For some reason he felt a bit happy at that. His face became a bit red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Violet glanced at him and frowned. “You doing okay there? You’re red. I don’t recall you dancing or anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stepped forward and slipped her free hand underneath his bangs. “You’re warm.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His face got redder. “I’m sure your conclusion is inaccurate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm? Well, you’re probably right. The temperature of the hand isn’t going to be the same as the head.” A thoughtful look came on her face. “Maybe I should do that thing they do in anime where you take temperature by touching foreheads?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely not!” Jekyll exclaimed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two stared at each other. Jekyll hadn’t meant for his refusal to come out like that. It was a good thing the music was too loud for anyone to notice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Violet blinked in surprise before deciding to laugh it off nonchalantly. “I was just joking. Sorry…” She stepped away from him. “But you’re okay ,right? You’re not sick are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Jekyll said with a shake of his head. “I’m a heroic spirit ,remember? If I did get sick it would be magically induced.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, I sometimes forget when it comes to you guys,” Violet said, leaning back against the wall. “You still feel like people.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jekyll glanced at his master. There was one of the reasons the heroic spirits had come to love her. She treated them like people. People to be concerned about the feelings and well-being of. Not all of them had been fortunate to receive this treatment in past summonings. Some couldn’t even boast this treatment when they were still alive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Master, I apologize for my response just now. It came out rather harsh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, don’t worry about it,” she replied, bumping her shoulder against his in a friendly manner before settling next to him once more. “You didn’t want me to headbutt you so you told me no. No harm done.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two took a few sips from their drinks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We still on for March Comes in Like a Lion tomorrow?” Violet asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Especially since you seem so excited to show me it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because it’s SO GOOD! One of my favorites! Totally worth the watch! Promise!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Senpai!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two looked up to seek Mash coming towards them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Senpai, it’s time to open the presents!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Presents? For me?!” she looked between her two friends in mock surprise. “You guys are spoiling me rotten!” she said with a grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mash led her to the side of the room where piles upon piles of presents sat, brightly wrapped and waiting to be opened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whoa! You guys really</span>
  <em>
    <span> are</span>
  </em>
  <span> spoiling me!” Violet exclaimed in actual surprise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The volume of the music was lowered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Attention ,everyone! It’s time for the birthday girl to open the presents!” Mash said into the mic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone began to gather around as Violet gazed upon the boxes before selecting one at random.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked at the label on the box. It was from Geronimo. She lifted the lid of the box and pulled a brown knapsack with magic sigils embroidered into the leather with yellow threads.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Niiiiccceee!” Violet exclaimed, holding the bag up higher to see. “Wait, these sigils...Is this-?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a bag of holding. It can hold up to 100kg. You seemed very interested in having one of Chaldea’s supply bags for yourself…” explained Geronimo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! I’m gonna hold so much stuff in this!!!!! No more trips! Everything at once!” She turned to Bunyan, who had squeezed through the crowd and was excitedly watching her open gifts by her side. “Bun-Bun! Come here!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sets the bag down and opens the mouth wide. Violet excitedly lifted up the child and slowly began to lower her into the bag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Master, no! It’s not designed to hold living things! There’s no air!” Geronimo hurriedly warned, moving towards the girls to stop them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, whoops.” Violet put the child back down beside her. “Got ahead of myself. But still, thanks!” she said with a grin. “Onto the next one!” She rubbed her hands together</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tore the wrapping off of a cylindrical gift. She lifted the white bottle up curiously. “I’ve been given...drugs?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Drugs that improve your eyesight for 8 hours. I’ve been working on it for weeks. Wouldn’t you like to enjoy the rest of your party without the need of your glasses, Master?” asked Paracelsus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Violet’s eyes widened. She removed her glasses and hooked them in her breast pocket. She opened the bottle and popped one in her mouth. She offered on to Mash, who also couldn’t see without her glasses outside of her servant form. Her friend took it gladly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It tastes like carrots,” Violet commented.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> one of the ingredients. It will take a few minutes before it takes effect.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Paracelsus.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Violet continued to open her presents. Amongst her gifts were various caps and cloaks, some made out demonic beast fur. Accompanying them was jewelry, some of which she thought herself too low-class to ever wear in her life. One after another, she piled the cloaks, hats, and jewelry on top of herself, opting not to take any of them off as a way to show her appreciation for each and everyone. It was to the point where she looked more like a coat rack than a person, but she still eagerly modelled her look for the camera before almost falling over because of how heavy the heap of cloaks were.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At one point she unwrapped the cutesiest rain set the world had ever seen. It was a froggy rain poncho with a blushing frog hood complete with light green galoshes and froggy umbrella. Violet almost wanted to die of embarrassment because of how childish it was but even she couldn’t deny how cute she felt in it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With her vision clear because of the medicine, she was happy to see the many books she had been given. She could have hugged Blackbeard when she unwrapped his gift and saw the anime box set he got her. The kappa plushie she received from Ushi was a lot better than the severed head she was initially going to give her.Her improved sight especially came in handy when she opened a black case with a flower and vine design on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that a gun?!” exclaimed Mash.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You got her a gun?!” shouted Emiya at Emiya Alter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep. A real one. Projected it myself ,so it’s effective against demonic beasts. You’ve graduated from the BBs. Congrats,” Emiya Alter said with a smile, satisfied at having pissed off his unaltered self.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But a gun?! Really?!” Emiya continued, livid and ever the mother hen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ease up, Emiya! You’re actin’ like she hasn’t been being taught how ta shoot for weeks now!” Billy said, clapping Emiya on the back before moving towards the birthday girl. “Now, what kinda’ heat ya packin’?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t agree with that either!” Emiya grumbled under his breath as Violet took out the nambu side arm, being careful to keep it pointed towards the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you rather she not have a way to defend herself without us? You and I both know she’s ill-suited for direct combat,” Demiya said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emiya’s frown deepened and he fell silent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Violet opened up a few more of her presents before she was interrupted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My dear Master, I believe it’s about time you receive the gift that awaits you in your room,” said Amadeus, offering a hand to his master.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In my room?” Violet repeated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. It took some time to rearrange some things, but it simply can’t wait any longer! Mash! Grab the video camera! Georgios! You come too! The shots will be exquisite!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Violet followed her servant as he cut through the crowd of partygoers and lead her out of the atrium, Mash recorded them as they made their way through Chaldea’s hallways towards the dorms,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope you’re livestreaming this to the others, Fräulein! It would be a pity for this not to be caught on camera!” Amadeus said as they drew nearer to Violet’s room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they approached, the door to Violet’s room opened and out stepped Phantom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Christine…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Phantom?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes! You see Master,” Amadeus said, standing to the side with Phantom, “ your gift is so big, it had to be from the both of us!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh I really want to see what it is now!” Violet said excitedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead.” Amadeus gestured towards her door. He nodded to Georgios, who walked in first to position himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Violet waited for a moment before she and Mash walked in afterward. Phantom and Amadeus then joined them in the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Violet looked around. At first nothing seemed different about her room, but then she turned to her right to her formerly empty wall and spotted something big, and brown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She let out a scream of delight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Violet gasped. “Oh my-! OH MY GOD!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Georgios began to take rapid fire pictures. She ran her hand over the shiny brown lid of the upright piano sitting against her wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this for me?!?!” she asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who else? This is your room is it not?” said Amadeus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Violet lifted the lid and stared at the ivory keys. Her hands trembled as they hovered above them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you test it out, Senpai?” suggested Mash.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Violet nodded her head and put her hands on the keys. She stretched her fingers and played a few chords. The notes sang out as clear as daylight. The piano was well tuned. She did a few scales before she stepped back from the instrument.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ooooooo…..That’s the good stuff!” she said, making an okay sign with her hand. “I love it!” she exclaimed as she pulled first Amadeus and then Phantom into a hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Christine….!” Phantom said with a delighted smile as he returned Violet’s hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few more pictures were taken the group returned to the party. The party continued for hours afterward. Everyone had a grand old time dancing, playing games, and eating good food. Many pictures were taken. When Violet looked back at the pictures of her birthday party, she would find that her favorite was a group shot of her, Mash, Dr. Romani, and Da Vinci.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Violet stumbled back to her room hours later, exhausted, but happy. Mash walked her to her door and Violet waved her friend goodnight. She wanted nothing more than to crash onto her bed and knock out, but she mustered enough energy to drag herself into the bathroom. She washed off her makeup and brushed her teeth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she stepped out of the bathroom, she tiredly took in her room. It crowded with her many gifts that her servants had been kind enough to bring to her room ahead of her. She’d have to put them away, but that would have to be dealt with the next day.She was too tired. Luckily, her servants hadn’t put anything on her bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stepped forward and face-planted into her pillow with a content smile. She turned to her side. Sitting on her bedside was her new kappa plushie. She picked it up and gave it a snuggle. Then she noticed another gift that had been set on her bedside table. She smiled again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She ran her hand over the beautifully carved box. It was dark, but she could feel the imprints of swans as she ran her hand over the lid. She turned it around and twisted the crank on the back a few times before opening it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Out came a tiny swan posed like a ballerina. It slowly spun as the Swan Lake theme began to emanate from the music box. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Violet listened as the music slowly lulled her to sleep. She really liked this gift. Jekyll had given it to her</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <span>‘To think he remembered I was a fan of Tchaikovsky…’</span>
  </em>
  <span> was her final thought, before sleep took her and ended her joyful day.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>